Alec Mulberry
Alec is a human and Kikari's father. He's a handyman who lives in a town some distance from the clearing. Personality Alec is a kind-hearted person who always puts the needs of others in front. He's assertive and confident, and has quite a way with words. He tries to help everyone he sees and is always willing to give second chances. Biography Alec considers the past to be in the past, and doesn't want to dwell on it. At least this is the reason he gives when asked about his past: He's never told anyone of what he did before he came to South City. When he arrived to the city he had a fair amount of money, and with some help built a house just outside the city limits. This was where he lived, and he quickly became acquainted with many of the citizens. He worked as a handyman and helped the citizens with anything from broken windows to malfunctioning equipment to babysitting, becoming somewhat renown for his skills with mechanics. After roughly half a year he realized that though he was making ends meet, it was barely. He needed a helper, but having no family and being unwilling to put such faith and responsibility in a citizen's hands, he decided to create a robot son. He didn't have the funds necessary to buy nearly anything he needed, and thus every day after work he would go to the local scrapyard to look for pieces. It was one of those days that he found a robot; it was a model discontinued near twenty years prior and rather badly broken. Hoping to repair it, Alec brought the robot's body home with him. He tried to find out who it was, but the brain was heavily fragmented and burned, and no memories nor personality could be salvaged. Still, most of the body was salvageable and Alec used what savings he had to buy replacements for the pieces that were beyond repair. And that was how Kikari was brought to the world. Alec gave him a basic personality and free will, not wanting to force him into something he didn't wish to do, but Kikari was all too happy to help him with his work and the two made for a good team. Things went well until there was a fair in the city; Alec helped, but the haunted house malfunctioned and as he tried to help those trapped inside, his leg got badly wounded. Kikari rescued him and the others trapped in the house, though it took him a long time to recover enough to walk normally again. Before he knew it, a year had passed and Kikari, though he was very happy with his father's recovery, had become somewhat overprotective. Not long after Kikari's birthday, they were attacked by mavericks, and though they managed to chase them off the mavericks had gained an interest in the robot. They warned Alec to give up his son, but he refused; soon after they were attacked in their home, and Alec was murdered. He was buried on the porch and Kikari was blamed for the murder. Alec wasn't willing to abandon his son in such a way; And for the following years he followed his son as a ghost, watching over him. He couldn't do much, but he tried to comfort him when he was in need of aid and ease his mind of all his concerns. After roughly five years, Kikari was given a wish from a genie, and used it to bring Alec back to life. Alec did what he could to help his son, but as Kikari was very worried for his well-being he soon moved back to South City, where he stayed with a friend as his own house had been lent out to Kikari's friends. He told the citizens the truth of what had happened, and freely told the story of how he had been dead for several years. Not everyone believed him, but the fact that he wasn't dead was undeniable and most were just content with that. Twice he suffered murder attempts from one of Kikari's tormentors and though he survived, his friend was no longer willing to let him stay and he moved back to his house, moving in with the current tenants: Syl and her children. When the war broke out in South City, Alec went to help and worked hard to help the civilians caught in the crossfire. He begun to carry a shotgun with him for safety. As he watched over the civilians Alec realized that people were being kidnapped in the chaos; Particularly children, many of which were lead away by a mouseboy reploid. As he caught the boy redhanded in trying to lead a group of children away, he shot and wounded the mouse who nevertheless managed to run away. After this he took up a habit of patrolling the area, shooting the mouseboy every time he saw him trying to take children away. As the war begun to calm down, he found that one of his old friends - Marcus Heiland - had created his own army and was using it to apprehend or even murder metahuman civilians. He pleaded with him to stop, but as this failed he instead worked to sway the public opinion his way, making more and more citizens turn against Heiland and the mistreatment of metahumans. He continually helped the city with all its problems this way, doing all he could to keep it safe, until there was a large-scale invasion by another city. Helpless and angered, he decided enough was enough and moved out of the city. He now lives in a town to the east, where he works to help and protect the residents. To avoid having the same monetary issues appear, and to give Kikari the sibling he noticed he desired, Alec created a new child: A daughter and Kikari's younger sister, Meimi. Abilities Alec is a rather good shot, and often carries a shotgun with him for safety reasons. He has a decent pain tolerance and ignores his wounds if he deems it necessary. He's quite skilled with mechanics and programming of all sorts, as well as various kinds of repair. Trivia Alec didn't have a last name for a long time. Alec's alternate apparently works with weapon manufacturing. Combined with Alec's unwillingness to talk about his past, one can only guess... Since he was originally dead, Alec didn't have a design for the longest time, and has only been drawn twice as part of AskKikari. Category:Characters Category:CuteCat's Category:Minor Characters Category:CuteCat's/Minor Characters